The Cullen That Should Have Never Been
by BlackRaven0013
Summary: Thinking of them made me smile, I never knew them, only knew of them. My mother told be as much as she could tell me about them, it was my favorite bedtime story, the story of "The Golden Eyes".
1. Chapter 1: This Is Home

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I don't own anything! All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The only things I own are Lily Cullen, Jade, Selena and Sarah Mekenna, and any other characters you don't reconize. I don't make any money off of this (if I did than this is how the twilight sagas would have been), this is all just for fun. Thank you!

I hope you ejnoy it and please feel free to review at the end so I may know what you thought of it!

"This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Where I Belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home  
This is home."

- Switchfoot "This is home"

-  
**Chapter 1**

~oOo~...~ ~...~oOo~...~ ~...~oOo~

My thoughts raced as I lay in the back seat of my mother Selena's car, a Jaguar Xi '05. I rummaged through my backpack that sat on the floor beside me, finally I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my red iPod and my 'Pride and Prejudice' book, there really wasn't much to do when you're on a road trip.

It would have been a lot faster just to journey to our destination the normal way, well what we considered normal. People called it teleporting, which is what it is really, but my mother insisted on driving at least some of the way. Our destination was in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks. I researched how cloudy it was and how much it rain there, which was too much I hear.

The reason why we were heading to Forks was because my mother Selena and Aunt Sarah had to go away for a while and couldn't take me, all the other times they could but for some reason this time was different, but they wouldn't tell me why. They did tell me though that I would be meeting the two people I've been waiting to meet since I was born.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Thinking of them made me smile, I never knew them, only knew of them. My mother told be as much as she could tell me about them, it was my favorite bedtime story, the story of "The Golden Eyes". When I was young it was a story that some of it they had to make up since they really didn't know Carlisle and Esme, but when I grew older I was told the facts.

Selena was curious of them, for one they had gold eyes for vampires and the other thing that drew her in was the compassion that Carlisle had and the love that Esme had. She wanted to see if they were able to have a child, would that child be as compassionate and loving as them. And so Selena had to bide her time, thinking how it would work since Esme and Carlisle were vampires they wouldn't be able to biologically bare children. So once Selena had figured out a way she seeked out the Cullens again. Once she found them she used one of her abilities and force time in that area to stop, extracting the dead frozen egg from Esme and dead sperm from Carlisle. She raced back to her home that she and Sarah had built in Forks, Washington.

Once she was safely home she went to the pod like womb and poured the freshly new content she had caught into the liguid of the pod. She also poured some of her blood into the mix and used a spell, _Vitam ad Hoc_, which meant "bring life to this one".

And Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, I was created!

It took a normal 9 months before I was born. But around the sixth month I was aware of what was happening, once I was born they found out I was half-human, half-witch, and half-vampire. Selena couldn't figure why I would be half-vampire, she guessed it was because a bit of the vampire gene stuck with the egg or sperm even after her human/witch blood was added.

I grew as a normal child, but didn't exactly think like a normal child. I was aware of what happen since sixth months into the pod like womb. I had remember seeing Selena and Sarah's faces as they looked into the pod, they were mostly worried and confused. They couldn't see my progress in the womb. Aunt Sarah had made me a drawn picture of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, which I kept with me always. When I was old enough we moved away from Forks, Washington.

As I thought about the past my mother had gone into Forks Motel and rented a room. I got my two backpacks, one for clothes and the other some stuff I packed for the road trip. We made our way to the room, when I walked in I saw that she had rented what they called a double queen - economy. Inside the four white walls where two double queen beds to one side, at the very end near the window beside one of the beds under the window was a small table with two chairs, a mini fridge and a microwave on top. Near the table was the bathroom which held all the standard bathroom utilities. And last but not least there was a dresser in front of the beds with a standard TV on top of it.

"We'll leave in about an hour will you wake me then, dear?" Selena asked as she used a cleaning spell on the beds with the wave of her hand.

"Sure mom, will do." I replied, getting back out my book and reading where I left off. Although I do sleep, I slept enough on the way here, so at the moment sleep didn't really interest me.

To pass the time I went to take a shower, which didn't last that long. As the hour went by all I could think about was, Will they like me? Will they accept me? Do they want me? Will they love me like I love them?, Then it was time to wake Selena up. It was dark out now, most of the town getting ready for bed probably.

Before we could go though, we decided to refresh. She took a shower, as I waited I rummaged through my clothes backpack, finally I found what I wanted. I changed into some blue jeans with a pale pink shirt along with a jeans jacket. Getting my jewelry box out I pulled out my moonstone ring and neckless, along with two white Hawaiian flower hair clips with two green heart earrings.

"Okay, hold my hand," Selena told me after we refreshed, it seemed we where going to teleport there.

I took her hand in mine, waiting for the slight pull I felt when ever we teleported. When I opened my eyes we were in the front their house. It was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old in my opinion, as well as anyone else who would look at it. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river near by, hidden by the forest that surrounded the house.

As a defense I used one of my special abilities. As I concentrated I soon was able to hear the thoughts of the people inside the house, they were shocked to say the least. It seems they're not used to having people drop in on them. Then I noticed the thoughts echoed in one of the minds that resided in the house. _So they have a mind reader_, I thought.

_Lily I want you to do as we discussed_. Selena thought to me, knowing that I would be listening for any danger.

With that I turned invisible, just in time too. The moment I turned the front door opened and there he stood, Carlisle Cullen, behind him were six other bodies. Carlisle looked exactly like the picture that my Aunt Sarah drew for me, before I was born. 6'2", with blond collar-length hair, with well-toned medium frame, and looking about in his mid 20's, looking a lot like the roman god Zeus' younger better looking brother.

As Carlisle made his way out of the house the others came with him, looking very defensive. _They don't know us, so they think we're here to hurt them_, I thought sadly to myself. The bronze haired vampire's gold eyes narrowed, his eyes scanning around me and Selena, but only seeing Selena. _So he's the mind reader_.

"Hello, Carlisle," Selena be can, her right hand out stretched for a handshake. "I'm not here to hurt you or your family. I promise you this, I simply want to talk and introduce you to someone. Though at the moment she cannot show herself, not until I explain."

Carlisle shook her hand, with cousion. "Hello, I don't think we've met."

"No, we haven't. My name is Selena McKenna."

Carlisle looked back at his family and then back to Selena. "Please come in, but may I ask what do you have to explain."

"All in do time, Carlisle," Selena said making her way with him into the house, pausing and turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder. "Lily dear, please do follow us."

"Why won't the other show herself?" The redhead asked, his eyes still narrow and looking around the area.

"Because I have told her not to," Selena said turning fully to him, before turning back to go inside the house. "She'll show herself when I'm done explaining."

The inside was more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. The place must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide open space. The back, south-facing wall have been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the ceadars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the heigh-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. And just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor was a spectacular grand piano.

You could probably cut the tension between us as Selena explained my tale. Once she was done telling I could see the disbelieve in their faces, so Selena used one of her powers. She chose the flat screen TV to show them. The screen showed everything, even after the birth, I watch Carlisle and Esme watch the screen with shocked faces.

"And there you have it," Selena said as the screen when black. "Lily, dear. You may show yourself now."

I suddenly got very nervous and anxious at the same time. I never really like being center of attention, blushing I made myself visible. Shyly looking up I saw Esme holding her hands to her mouth in shock and Carlisle's eyes transfixed on mine. I opened my mind so I could listen to what Carlisle and Esme were thinking, I didn't want to hear what everyone else thought at the moment, I just wanted to hear theirs.

_My eyes, she has my human eyes_. Was the first thought I heard, I looked at Carlisle. I smiled, I always wondered who's eyes I had gotten.

_She has my hair, she also looks so much like me in so many ways_. Esme thought still frozen.

"She's a mix of all of us," Selena said as she came up next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She has a lot of Esme's features, except she got my mother's shortness." She laughed remembering her mother.

"There are two reasons why I came here," Selena broke the silence. "First, because she's always wanted to meet you two. And second, my sister and I are going to be away for a very long time. And I need someone to be with her. I know that she is old enough to be on her own, but for the period of time we'll be gone, I don't want her to be. So I was hoping, praying that you would consider taking her for awhile."

"Yes!"

I looked up at the voice that had answered Selena, to find it was Esme. I didn't think my smile could go so big.

"What!" A tall blond female vampire said in anger. "We hardly even know her, how can we know she can be trusted?"

She was astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire._ Too bad her attitude doesn't match her beauty_, I thought to myself as I analyzed her.

"This is not up for discussion, Rosalie." Esme scolded her.

And with that Rosalie stomped off. I looked to Esme again, a small smile was formed on my lips. In return I got a warm motherly smile from her, I saw her look quickly to Carlisle. Her look was almost like she was pleading with him, and to my joy he nodded, turning his eyes to me and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Lily," Carlisle said to me with a kind smile on his face.

In an instant I was next to him hugging him, I could tell that I startled him. I couldn't help the joy I was feeling, I was finally going to get to know the two people in the whole world that I've always wanted to know. Without thinking my left hand reached towards Esme, and without hesitating she was there by my side before anyone could blink and joined in on the hug.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you," Selena said getting up from the couch. "Now, I must be leaving. Lily I'll see you as soon as I can, here is your stuff, I've put a mirror in there that will allow us to communicate."

She got off the couch and gave me a neckless. I knew exactly what it was when she put it in my hand, it was my door from our house. _She shrank it at the last minute. I guess she wanted to be prepared just incase they said yes, but didn't want me to know so my hopes wouldn't be crushed just incase they said no_, I smiled at the thought.

"I trust you can set it up?"

"Of course I can," I said raising one eye brow. "Ye of little faith, don't ye trust me at all?"

She laughed and with a hug and kiss good-bye she left. I smiled, I really was going to stay. I turned towards my new little family, suddenly I felt nervous. _What if the rest don't like me like Rosalie_? I thought, scared at the thought. But before my scared and nervous feelings could linger any longer, I felt a wave of calm was over me.

"Well, Lily, I would like to introduce you to everyone," Carlisle said coming to stand my side.

"This is Edward," Carlisle said, pointing to an extremely attractive boy, he looked around the age of 17, though his looks reminded me a bit of one of my friend, Robert. It was almost uncanny how much they looked a like.

"Emmett," a very tall and very muscular vampire with dimples and slightly dark brown curly hair. As well as Edward he reminded me of one of my other friends, Nathan. Both had that tough guy look going on, it was very intimidating. But Nathan was a real softy when you get to know him, I silently wondered if Emmett was the same.

"Alice," a very petite and beautiful vampire, she was even shorter than I was and I was only 5'2". She had what seemed an extremely thin structure, and small pixie like features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointed in every direction.

"And Jasper." He was blond like Carlisle and Rosalie, but a bit more honey golden shine to it. But was taller and leaner. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced out most thickly on his neck and jaw. I could tell he had been in a lot of fights in the past.

"The one who walked way was, Rosalie," Carlisle said with small hint of disappointment in his kind voice. "I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later."

"Hello, its a pleasure to meet all of you," I said with a small bow of my head, suddenly remembering my manners. "My name is Lillianna Serenity Estelle Cullen, but you can call me Lily if you perfer."

"Cullen?" They looked at me in shock.

"Um, yeah. I guess Selena wanted me to feel like I had some conection to my parents some how," I told them, put added quickly. "But if you prefer I can go by Mekkenna while I'm here, or change it completely if you rather, I don't want to affe-"

"Nonsense," Esme and Carlisle said at the same time.

"It just shocked us is all," Carlisle said again with his kind welcoming smile. "We would be honered to have you keep the Cullen name."

Again I felt my smile grow big, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks feeling imberressed.

"What did Selena give you?" Alice asked now by my side.

"Oh, she just gave me my room, so I could set it up here, somewhere," I told her showing her my door that was dangling from a chain off my hand.

"Wait, your what?" Edward said confused, looking at each of them they looked confused as well.

"Well, if you can show me a blank wall to where I could put my room, I'll show you," I said looking to Esme or Carlisle.

Esme lead us up two flights of stairs, until we got to a blank wall. I looked at the wall analyzing it, trying to remember the spell. I took the door off the necklace and the hook that was attatched to it. Using my powers I lifted the door until it was floating between my hands, pushing the door abit away from me I closed my eyes and thought of it's original form.

I could tell from the gasps behind me that it was working, and in one swift moment I pushed the door to the wall. BAM! The door merged with the wall, and it was complete.

"And that all there is to it." I said to them turning my back to the door.

"How do you know it worked?" Emmett said still looking at the door.

Turning around I opened my door and saw what I expected, the spell did work. When I opened my door my room appeared. In front of my on the left side wall was my bed, all my furniture had been turned white. My full size bed exatcly how I left it, neatly made with pillows acting as a wall at one end and at the top of the bed as well. To each side of the bed was two shelves each lined with tubs that held files. A small intertainment center by the front wall that faced the bed, with a mediem flat screen tv. The only things that were new, the frist thing I noticed was the size of the room, I never knew it to be this big. The second thing was the door on the right side of the wall next to my closet doors, and the two extremely big windows that went from floor to cieling.

_I guess Selena made some adjustments to the room so I would match their house_. I thought to my self eyeing the window and door.

"Please, come in," I told my new family behind me.

We walked into the big room, Selena had added a sitting area with a white desk that looked out the second big window, on the wall opposite of the windows were lined from floor to ceiling with book shelves covered in books, only a small portion of the books were fiction, the rest it seemed where the witch craft books that I would study. _Looks like I got a lot a studying to do_, I laughed at the thought.

As I looked around I notice Jade, she was a small hellfire cat that Selena and my Aunt Sarah gave me for my fifth birthday. Jade was hiding under my bed, her sterrling blue eyes eyeing my new family from under my bed. She looked more like a snow leopard, but the size of a house cat. Her original size was much bigger, but kept it about the size of a small kitten so she could stay with me.

"I hope that you don't mind that a friend came along for the journey," I asked looking at both Esme and Carlisle.

I streatched out my hands to Jade, who gladly ran from under my bed and into my arms in seconds.

"She's a hellfire cat," I explained to them. "Don't worry she wont burst into flames when she's this small. It's only when she's her original size will she burst into flames."

"Of course," Esme said to me, almost like she wouldn't deny me anything right now if I asked.

Esme was the first to come over to see Jade, and with Jade's permission allowed her to pet her. The others came one by one, and to my delight Jade excepted everyone of them.

_Lily, who are this vampires? _I felt a small voice in my head question me.

_They're our new family Jade_. I told the small kitten through my mind link with her.

"She can talk to you?" Edward questioned, though it sounded more like a statment.

"Yeah, I can link my mind with anyone I want," I stated, while petting Jade to sooth her. "I made this link when I was about five."

"Five?" Carlisle questioned surprised.

"Yeah, since I was born I was able to use my powers," I told them sitting down in the small sitting area. "The first power I used was my power to go invisible and make anything I touch turn invisible with me."

"How many powers do you have?" Jasper questioned me, eyeing me cautiously.

"Well special powers I have about four," I told them honestly. "Invisibility, linked mind sharing, chosen mind reading, and memory mantipulation. Though I can only manipulate the persons memories when I can touch their forhead and its not very easy. The first time I used it I didn't have as much control with it as I do now, it nocked me out for about three days.

For the linked mind, I like to think of it was doors inside my head that I can open and close. For they don't hear my mind unless I want them to and vise versa. My mind reading is chosen as well, its almost like a door as well. I can even just focus it on certain people as well, I've practiced and I can focus on three people at a time when I don't want to hear everyone's thoughts.

And last but not least my invisiblity. I can control it at will if I want and make anything I touch go invisible with me if I choose. But when I'm really scared . . . it will act on its own as a protection. I can't really control it when it does that, but I'm working on that." I finished, looking at Jade, who in turn looked at me with concerned eyes.

"How many minds can you link with?" Alice asked her small pixie face bright with a smile.

"So far I have about nineteen people linked with mine."

"Nineteen!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yup, it doesn't get crowded at all, that's why I call it a doors evect. I can hear their thoughts if I open that connection and they can hear mine," I smiled. "I'll show you if any of you want."

With a the nods of their heads I knew each one wanted to try. "Who's first?"

Esme came up and sat beside me, obviously she wanted to be first. I put my hand on hers, reaching my mind out to hers until I felt our minds connect, once they were connected I took my hand off of hers.

_Hello, testing one, two, three. Come in Esme, over_. I thought looking into her eyes, smiling when she looked shocked.

_Hello, dear_. Esme thought back to me with a smile after she got over her shock.

Each one came up to me, letting me connect my mind with theirs, all except Edward.

_What's wrong Edward? _I thought knowing he would hear me.

_What's the point of me connecting my mind with you, when we can already hear each others minds with out the mind link? _He thought back with a small crooked smile.

_Oh! Right what was I thinking, oops_. I laughed a little, getting some questionable looks from the rest.

"Another thing my mind link will allow me to share is memories as well," I explained my power farther, before a yawn excaped from me. "Though do you mind if we experement with that later, I'm getting tired and think I'll turn to bed for the night."

"You can sleep?" Carlisle said looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I believe it has to do with the whole human half of me," I said my eyelids getting heavier by the second, until finally I couldn't kept them open anymore. One bad thing about being a witch is that it drains you of your energy at times. I felt myself lean on Esme's shoulder, too sleepy to move. I felt myself be picked up by someone and placed on my bed, and from there I fell asleep completely.

- The Next Day -

When I woke up I could feel Jade curled up next to my side. I hated to wake her, but I couldn't lay in bed anymore. It took her three nugges until she got up and to lay on the pillow next to me. After having a human moment, I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Once out of the shower I walked over to my closet, dreading what was changed, no dought my Aunt Sarah did something to it. When I opened the door I soon found out I was right.

It was like a whole nother room in here. Clothes lined all the way round the room, at each corner from ceiling to floor were shelves lined with shoes. In the middle of the room was a round lilac seat. _I should of known my Aunt would do this_, I thought as I picked a plain white t-shirt, dark jean capris, and black flats. Walking out of the closet as fast as I could I went to my dresser near the bathroom door, pulling out a silver neckless and stud earrings.

After I got all ready for the day, I headed down stairs until I came to the living room. I found Esme reading a book, but didn't see anyone else.

"Good morning, Esme," I said sitting down next to her.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Esme asnwered after book marking her page and placing the book on the table.

"Yes ma'm I sure did, where is everyone?"

"Well the kids are at school at the moment," Esme said smiling. "And Carlisle is at work, he's a doctor here at Forks."

"You must be hungry, is there something I could get you?" Esme asked getting up.

"Well, I don't mind human food, but I enjoy animal blood better."

"You drink animal blood and eat human food?" Esme asked, looking at me in shock.

"Well, yes. I can eat human food, and it sometimes can taste good, but I rather have blood," I explained to her. "And not just any blood, I enjoy animal blood."

"You don't like human blood?" Esme questioned looking at me with amusement.

"I've never had it, but I've smelled it," I confessed, scrunching my nose. "And it smells terrible, so I doubt I will like it."

We sat there for a short while, she must of been amused by how I hated human blood. That or she was shock. I didn't try and read her mind this time, I liked to give people their privacy. So I waited for her to move. Which what I've studied about vampires, they don't need to move, I could be here for a while. Thankfully I wasn't, soon Esme sujested we go hunting together.

We ran through the forest, staying clear of the hiking trails just in case there were any humans around. But I was certain that if there where any humans around I could stop Esme and erase the human's mind of ever seeing us. Even though Vampires were fast, Witches were also fast as well. Normally I would think that I would be slower because of my human half, but acctully I was faster than most Vampires. We ran until we heard and smelled some Elk, I used one of my powers that comes with being a witch, I focused on the smell of where they where and used my telescopic sight. They weren't that far ahead of us by only 50 yards.

While we were running I stole a glance at Esme. I had always known what she had looked like, thanks to my aunt, but now seeing her in person I could see that the picture never did her justice either. The rayes of sun would poke through the top of the trees, hitting her pale skin making it sparkle like a disco ball, but in the most beautiful way.

The Elk were grazing on the grassy medow peacefully, it seemed only a few had the sence to stop and look for danger. It wasn't until the wind blew our scent their way that the others started to react, after a short minute they started to panic. In a pack they started to flee, and that's when we jumped them. It was easy, Esme got the biggest Elk, while I got one that was close to her size. I let the taste stay in my mouth for a second, savering it for a moment before swallowing, easying the slight burn that was in my throat. I looked up at Esme to see she had finished, I took a few more gulps from the animal.

What happen next shocked her, the Elk started to get up. After a few wobbley steps, my Elk made his exit.

"I'm not venomous," I stated, watching her reaction closely. At frist she was in shock - it seems that was happening a lot around me with vampires - but it quickly soften. "And I don't like killing the animals."

"That's fine, dear," Esme told me giving me a hug.

After our little hunt we went back to the house, I decided it was time I started reading some of the books that Selena stocked my book shelves with. When I got to my room Jade was still sleeping, _my little lazy kitty, _I thought. When I made an attemt to get one of the books, it wouldn't buge, I tried again with another one and again nothing happen. _So she wants me to read a certain book frist_, I figured out. Pulling at every book would be a waste of time, so I decided to use a summoning spell, and va la, it worked. A thick green book came flying at me from the right side of the shelves, I quickly stopped the book just in time before it could hit me. It wouldn't of hurt, just would have been annoying.

So with my new book in tow I went down to the first level and found a good spot on the couch, I began reading. The book was mostly all about magic, the history, and some spells for me to practice while I was here. Using another summoning spell I summoned a notepad and pen to me from my room, which came to a slow stop before they positioned neatly beside my book, and the pen in my awaiting hand. I wrote each spell that was highlighted in the book down, once they where copied down the highlight went away from the word.

One of the spells she wanted me to practice was "duplicatam" which ment to duplicate. It was a handy spell to have, expecially in fights. Depending on how good you are with the spell you can duplicate yourself as many times as you wished, I'm sure you could make a whole army with that spell. But you had to focus quite a bit for the spell, if you were distracted just for an instant the duplications would vanish.

Five books later, and three notebooks full of studying material later, it was already 2:50 p.m. the others should be out of school and on their way home.

_Alice_. I called her name in my head, after opening my mind to her.

_Hey Lily, haven't heard from you all day! didn't think you would contact me at all_. Alice said cheerfully to me.

_Well I was going to, but when I opened my mind to your's I saw that you were looking out for Jasper, I thought that would be more important than talking to me_. I told her truthfully.

_Ah, I see. Japsers a bit new to our vegetarian life style_. She explained to me.

_I understand, are you guys on your way home yet_? I asked her.

_Yup! We should be there soon, by the way Edward drives_. Alice informed me.

_Cool, I'll see you soon_! With that I ended the conversation.

I heard the car pull into the drive way and park in the garage. I heard the four doors open and

shut, and a second later the front door open. The next thing I knew I was engovled in a hug by Alice. Laughing we said our hello's.

"We have to get you a new weardrobe!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, Alice. My clothes aren't that bad," I looked at her, smiling slightly. My Aunt Sarah was the same way, always buying me new clothes whenever she felt like I needed new clothes, wich was every month in her mind.

"I beg to differ!" She argued, looking at my outfit again with distaste. "You deffently need my help."

"Ahaha, I'll agree. But on one condition," I smiled, I knew there were some clothes I would not part with. For heavens sakes all of them were brand new! "I get to keep half of my current weardrobe."

I wouldn't budge until she agreed, which apparently for Alice was a new thing. I lead her to my closet, and we went to work on what I would keep. I actully kept a smaller portion than I had planned, much to Alice's delight.

And with that Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie took me out shopping in Seattle. I tried what felt like over more than a dozen outfits. I was almost sure that the bags wouldn't fit in the car! Although I wasn't much of a shopper, it was quite fun shopping with Esme, Alice, and even Rosalie. The last shop we went to was a dress shop.

"Alice what are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Everyone needs at least a few good dresses!" She exclaimed, taking me by the hand leading me into the shop, with Esme and Rosalie in tow.

And I couldn't help but think to myself, how much I loved my new family. Smiling I allowed Alice to buy whatever she wanted me to wear, knowing that she would probably win the battle anyway.

When we got home, I noticed Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper standing in front of a new car. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew what kind of car that was. It was my dream car, a dark blue chevy camaro.

"Welcome home, Lily," Carlisle said hugging me as I got out of the car.

"What's this?" I asked jestering to the car.

"A welcoming present."

"You guys didn't have to do this for me!" I exclaimed.

"Think of it as a birthday presents from all the birthdays we've missed," Esme said coming up from behind me on my left side.

"Thank you all so much!" I exclaimed again, looking to each one of my family members. "How did you know I wanted this car?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out."

I looked up at the voice that belonged to none other than my new brother, Edward. He gave me a crooked smirk.

I smiled, and for the second time that day I found myself thinking how lucky I was to have them in my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Only One

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I don't own anything! All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The only things I own are Lily Cullen, Jade, Selena and Sarah Mekenna, and any other characters you don't reconize. I don't make any money off of this (if I did than this is how the twilight sagas would have been), this is all just for fun. Thank you!

I hope you ejnoy it and please feel free to review at the end so I may know what you thought of it! There is a link to pictures for my story on my profile (but there are some pictures of people that aren't mentioned yet). And a big special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Xo BellaItalia oX!

One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Just you and I  
Under one sky

- Alex Band "Only One"

-  
**Chapter 2  
**  
~oOo~...~ ~...~oOo~...~ ~...~oOo~

That night Edward had told us about a young human girl by the name of Isabella "Bella" Swan. Most of my family new bout her, but since I was new I knew nothing about this human. She was apparently the daughter of the police chief here in Forks, Washington. She had figured out that my family was vampires, and I could tell Edward cared for her. He wanted to introduce her to everyone tomorrow, and that she was anxious to meet us.

The next thing I know Rosalie is there and the next she's running outside, I guess that means she doesn't like Bella very much. Emmett sighed, patted Edward on the shoulder and went and followed Rosalie outside to settle her down.

"We would love to have her over, son." Carlisle said.

"What time is she coming over tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"In the morning, right after she eats breakfast," Alice said. "And you'll love her!"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," I said walking up to Edward smiling. "If she's that special to my new brother, than she's a friend of mine."

"Thanks, everyone."

"Ugh!"

Everyone's faces flashed to Alice, who had her face in a pout and that the same time looking very annoyed.

"What wrong Alice?" Jasper said and was by her side in an instant.

"I can't see you, Lily!" Alice said looking at me, now. "Why is it whenever I try and look into your future, I can't see you?"

"Oh, umm," I was shocked, she never saw me? "I guess it's because of my invisibility, it hides me from anyone searching for me. Again it acts as a defense, that's my best guess. . ."

"Well, it's annoying." Alice sighed.

"I'm very sorry, Alice," I apologized to her.

"Well come on," Alice said pulling me up the stairs.

"Ah, Alice. Where are you taking me?"

"To your room, we're going to have to plan _now_ what you're going to wear!" She said without even turning to look at me.

"Must we do this really?" I sighed. "Wouldn't it be fine just to wear a plain t-shirt and jeans?"

"What!"

Alice stopped in front of my door finally deciding to turn to look at me, eyes narrowed.

"I mean, sure Alice," I started, not wanting to cause a fight. "Let's decide now what I'm going to wear."

"That's more like it!"

And so for the next few painful hours I tried on clothes after clothes.

=============================NextDay==========================================

I felt Jade nudging me awake. _Lily you have to get up_, I heard Jade say to me in my mind. _You don't want Alice to come up here and wake you, do you?_

And with that I bolted right up, and poor Jade who was on my chest trying to wake me took a tumble down and nearly fell of the bed if she hadn't used her claws to keep from falling off.

"Sorry about that Jade."

With that I raced to my closet and hurried to put on the outfit. I changed into my black skinny jeans that Alice had bought me on the shopping trip. I put on the light blue dress shirt on and tied the black ribbon around the back, and finally slipped the white flats on. I went over to my dresser and put on the jewelry I had on yesterday. I'll let Alice and my Aunt Sarah change my wardrobe all they want, but I would never let them changed my jewelry. Running my hands through my hair and finally it went into a perfect wave.

"Why are you always so lazy Jade?" I teased her. She was behind my back, in her place on one of the pillows.

_I'm a cat what do you expect, it's not like I can go roaming outside. Now can I_? _Not with those vampires around. _ She replied to me, with another big yawn she went back to sleep.

With one last look at her I raced downstairs.

On the way down I passed at the open door, peering in I saw Carlisle sitting behind a huge mahogany desk reading some papers.

"Come in," Carlisle said not looking up from the papers.

"Morning, Carlisle," I greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, dear," He smiled back, closing the folders. They were probably patient files.

"Nice room," I said looking around, most of the room was covered in bookshelves, my gaze stopped on a picture of him and three other vampires. "Who are they?"

"They are the Volturi, I lived with them for a short time," Carlisle comes up from behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, and then pointing each one out. "Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"Why did you leave?"

"They had no respect for human life." I looked at him noticing that he had a semi sad look in his eyes. I didn't want to bring any bad memories up.

Before I could say anything his cell phone rang. So he could have the call in private I excused myself from the room.

Downstairs I found Esme rearranging some flowers, while Emmett and Rosalie where nowhere to be found. Meanwhile Alice and Jasper were still upstairs. And Edward was gone, _probably with Bella_.

No sooner had I thought that I heard a very extremely loud noise, that I guessed would be Bella's car. I looked to find Esme no longer there, but heard her up stairs. Before I decided to go upstairs, the door opened. There stood Edward and who I could now but a face to the name, Bella.

She was very pale for a human; she had long straight dark brown hair. She had a combination of dark and light large brown eyes. What caught me off guard was the smell of her blood. I never liked the smell of human blood for some reason, but her's didn't smell too bad. Edward looked at me with wide eyes, almost expecting me to pounce on her and drink her blood. She may have better smelling blood, but I still doubted I wouldn't like it.

_Don't worry, Edward, I'm not interested in testing my theory_, I thought to him. I saw him finally relax.

That's when I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were standing there the whole time, ready to greet our guest at the piano. _How did I miss that_ . . . .? _I must be getting s-l-o-w_.

I heard Edward give a slight chuckle at my joke.

"Carlisle, Esme, Lily," Edward started breaking the silence between us five. "This is Bella."

Carlisle was the first to welcome here, carefully approaching her. He raised his had tentatively to her, until she stepped forward to shake his hand. After their greeting, Esme was the second to introduce herself, I could tell that Bella was shocked by the beauty of Esme - and Carlisle, but it looked like she was prepared for the beauty of the rest of my family - but I couldn't blame her, my new family was beautiful, like all vampires.

"Hello, Bella," I said taking the same human passé as my parents had, extending my hand for a handshake. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too."

I saw the shock in her face when she saw my blue eyes and that my hand wasn't as hard as it was with my new family. I looked into her eyes and let my mind open, but to my surprise I got nothing from her. I tried again, but still got the same result.

"You're not going to be able to read her mind, Lily," Edward told me. "It's the same with me."

"I see, just thought I would give it a try," I replied not looking away from her. "I didn't mean to be rude; it's a reaction of mine."

"Oh, it-it's okay," She told me, still a bit shocked and now confused.

"Yes?" I encouraged her.

"Why are your eyes blue? I thought that the rest of Edward's family had gold eyes. . ."

"Lily is different," Edward chuckled. "She's not like the rest of us vampires."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not 100% a vampire," I smiled at her.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm half," I told her, again seeing the confusion in her face. "1/3 human, witch and vampire."

"There are witches?!"

At that everyone gave a little laugh, "There are more supernatural beings out there than you think, but the witch hunts rarely got a real witch. Most of them were humans that were accused by other humans, some for personal gain, some out of jealousy, and the list goes on. But not all of us are bad like they say we are. You have nothing to fear from me." I assured her, giving some history of witches.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked us, but just as he asked the two people in question appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Edward!" She called enthusiastically. She then ran down the stairs and inhuman pace at that, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of Bella. In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme shoot warning glances at her.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted her as she bounced forward and kissed Bella's cheek. I could tell everyone was shocked, but this is Alice we're talking about. I might not have known her that long, but I know in this short of time that Alice is anything but predictable. For the second time today I saw Edward stiffen at Bella's side, his expression unreadable.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," She commented to Bella.

"Alice, what are you. . . " Edward responded, clearly wanting her to be quiet so she wouldn't make Bella feel more uncomfortable.

"It's okay," She tried to reassure Edward. "Bella and I are gonna be great friends."

"Hello, Bella," Jasper greeted her. Though he kept his distance from her and didn't offer to shake her hand.

"Hello, Jasper." She smiled at him shyly, and then at the rest of us. "It's nice to meet you all . . . you have a very beautiful home," she added.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

And we were, well most of us anyway. My thoughts went to Rosalie, why she was so adamant about Bella not coming over.

I noticed Carlisle giving Edward a meaningful look, so I opened my mind.

_Alice has informed me that there are some visitors coming soon. They know we're here and they're curious about us_. I heard Carlisle think to Edward.

_Thank you, I understand_. . . Edward thought back.

"All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house." Edward said to Bella, leading her towards the stairs.

"Okay."

"Well, I'll see you soon." Alice said to Bella as Edward led her up the stairs.

"Cute." Esme said to us, looking toward Alice.

"I know." Alice replied to her, with a little squall of her own.

"I think that went well," Carlisle said looking at us with a smile on his face.

Carlisle went back upstairs and from what I could hear, back into his study. Esme went into the living room picking up one of her books up from the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice and Jasper disappear as well.

_Hey Esme, I'm going to go out for a few minutes, I'll be back soon_. I asked through the link.

_Okay, dear. Where are you going_? She asked me.

_I have to go buy some food for Jade, don't worry I have the money_. I replied, remembering that I was running low on food for Jade.

_Lily, before you leave. I think it will be best for you not to mention your last name in town until we figure out a background story for you_. Edward said to be before I walked out the door.

_Okay will do, Edward_. I replied, my tone somewhat sad. But to help my family I would.

And with that I got into my Camaro and drove towards town. Good thing I remember the way from when I went shopping with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie.

-In Town-

I drove around for a few minutes trying to familiar myself with the town. I got a bunch of stares, of course they couldn't see inside to me, thank goodness. After finding where the High School and Hospital was I went to fine a store so I could get Jade her food. Unlike normal cats, she didn't eat cat food. She had the diet of a normal leopard rather than a house cat.

Finally I found a small grocery store. Walking inside, I went up and down each isle looking at all they had. At one point I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped into someone making me fall. I looked up to see who I bumped into, to find a young boy that couldn't be older than fourteen or fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was a beautiful russet color; his eyes were a dark brown and still had a bit of childish roundness left around his chin.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, extending a hand to pull me up.

"Yes, thank you. I'm so sor-," I blushed reaching up to accept his out-stretched hand, and before I could finish his hand touched mine, I felt an electric shock.

I could tell that he felt it too, since his eyes mirrored the same shocked look.

"It's okay, no need to be sorry," He replied forming a blush as well. "My names Jacob Black, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here."

"Hello, Jacob," I said with a small smile, I couldn't explain why I was feeling like this. "My name is Lily."

"So, what are you doing here if Fork, Washington?" He smiled; it was so contagious it made me smile even more.

"I just moved here, going to be going to Forks High School soon," I admitted, I don't know what it was about this human, but he made me want to admit everything to him.

"Really? I have a friend that is going to Forks High School now," He said looking excited. "Her name is Bella Swan. What year are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a junior," I said. Though I was home schooled by Selena and Sarah, and graduated college.

"How old are you?" He said looking surprised.

"Seventeen," I replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just you don't look that old." He said again blushing.

"How old do I look?" I said trying to act offended.

"Fifteen." He answered sheepishly.

"Jacob, I found the -"

I looked around Jacob to find an older man in a wheel chair coming towards us. He was heavyset, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin, with dark eyes similar to Jacob's.

"Hello sir," I said extending my hand.

"Hello." He greeted me back with a smile, but his eyes widened once he took hold of my hand. _Her hand is hot! The same temperature as Sam Uley, she couldn't be one too, could she? _His thoughts floated into my mind.

"Sorry, I guess I have quite a fever," I said thinking of the first excuse I could think of. "I better get what I needed and go."

"No, wait. You don't need to -" Jacob started looking at me with sad eyes the moment I said I was leaving.

"It was very nice meeting you."

Rushing to the back of the store at a human pace, grabbing two steaks, I went up to the front of the store and paid for them. Once I got to my car I tried my best to calm down. What did he mean by, she couldn't be one too? And who was this Sam Uley? Pushing the event that just happened out of my head, I started the car and drove home. The whole time I was thinking of one person; Jacob Black.

-Back at the house-

"Well it's about time you got back!" Alice said to me the moment I got in the house.

"Hello to you too, Alice," I said back to her smiling. "Hey Jasper."

"Lily." Jasper said with an incline of his head.

"We're going to be playing baseball," Alice told me, following me into the kitchen where I put notes on the meat saying 'Jades food'. "So you need to get changed as soon as you're done!"

"But Alice. Wouldn't the teams be uneven if I join?" I questioned her.

"Well, if you prefer you can sit out," She started. "But only this once. But you're still changing!"

"Haha, yes ma'am."

Once again I was standing in front of my mirror, having the uniform Alice had got me on the shopping trip, unknowingly. It was mostly looked lot like the one Alice was wearing. Dark blue and grey long sleeved shirt, Black skinny pants. White socks that went to the middle of my calf, and white shoes. And to top it all of a white baseball vest with skinny dark blue lines going down it. Putting my hair in a low ponytail I put on the dark blue baseball hat with a yellow "C" in the middle.

_You're going to play baseball? _Jade thought sitting on the round lilac chair in the middle of my closet.

_Is that so unbelievable? I've played it before . . . not quite the way they're going to play it, but similar_. I thought back, picking her up.

_Yes, but that was with witches and wizards_. She sighed. _I just have a bad feeling about this is all, Lily. I think you should stay here_.

_Everything will be fine, Jade_. I tried to reassure her, putting her back down. _I don't know why you're so worried_.

Just than the mirror I had just been looking into started to vibrate, flashing rainbow colors around the edges. _Out of all times Selena decides to contact me know_? I wave my hand over the mirror, my image being replaced with Selena's with Sarah in the background.

"Hello dear," Selena said, laughing a bit when she saw what I was wearing. "You're not going to play baseball, are you?"

"Hello, mother," I replied. "No I'm not going to play, but Alice insisted me wearing this. She's like Aunt Sarah when it comes to clothes."

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm not that bad! But it does seem like I'm the only one in this small family of ours that has any style."

"Sarah, please," Selena said, trying to shut her up. "Well, I hope you have fun, even if you're not going to play."

"So what's with the call?" I asked, anxious to get to the field where the rest of my family was.

"We wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."

"Jeez, are we starting to annoy you, my little star?"

"No Aunt Sarah, I just want to go have fun with my new family," I told her, rolling my eyes slightly at her nickname she gave me when I was young, all because of my middle name Estelle.

"Well, alright we'll let you go now. Just don't forget to study!"

"Will do, mother."

And with that her image disappeared until all I saw was myself in the mirror. I raced downstairs to find Carlisle alone waiting for me. "Are you ready?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Yup!" I said, in an instant I was next to him. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Anytime," He said. "Shall we get going?"

And with that I followed him to a beautiful clear field. The moment we got there Carlisle started to mark the bases. As I was watched him I heard Edward and Bella coming up from behind.

"It's time," Alice said after a bolt of thunder and lighting.

And the game was on its way. So far it looked like Edward, Emmett, and Alice were winning. Everyone was having a good time, until Alice yelled "Stop!" I watched as she and Edward looked at each other with shocked eyes. Opening my mind, I saw Alice's vision. Stepping out of the fog were three figures, not needing to look at their eyes I knew right away that they were vampires.

Without another thought, Edward was beside Bella. Everyone else gathered around Alice.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were leaving. Then they heard us," Alice explained.

We all looked at Bella, fearing for her.

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." Edward scowled.

We were anxious to get Bella out of here, but I knew Edward and Bella wouldn't make it out in time.

My family formed a line getting ready to "greet" our visitors, though I didn't need to look into Emmett's mind to know what he was thinking; Emmett almost always thinking about fighting, felt he could take them all on and come out the winner.

"Get your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice to Bella as to not frighten her more than it looked like she was.

"Like that'll help," Rosalie started in a disgusted tone. "I could smell her from across the field."

It only took seconds for our visitor to appear as they emerged together from the forest edge. The tallest one holding the baseball, he was darker than the rest of them, his dark hair in dreadlocks. The man on his right was only slightly shorter than him, blond hair that was tied in a low ponytail, with a leather jacket. The last of them was a female; she had long, curly, brilliant orange hair that reminded one of fire if they looked at it, was wearing some kind of fur shawl.

"I believe this belongs to you," The tallest one said, holding the ball up and then tossing it to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, not missing a beat to catch the ball.

"I am Laurent, and these two are Victoria and James." He gestured to himself and then to his two companions.

Looking at the three of them the one in the middle, Laurent, didn't seem as dangerous as Victoria and James. I've seen other vampires before and have many friends that are one. But something just told me that I didn't want to mess with them.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Lily, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." My father greeted them, gesturing to himself before pointing out each of us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Hello," Laurent greeted us, looking at each one of us. He seemed to do all the talking there for making him look like the leader, but I felt something wasn't right, like all the super hero comics; the villain was not directly showing himself, but instead hiding behind the muscle.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

My father matched Laurent's friendly tone, politely turning them down saying that we were just finishing up, but asked if they would be staying long. The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; no doubt Jasper's doing. My father and Laurent kept chatting, but I tuned out most of it. Something about James wasn't right, and something told me I didn't want to look into his mind.

I watched as Carlisle and Laurent chatted. When Carlisle had told them about our home we have here, Laurent looked intrigued to say the least. It seemed everything was going well between the exchanges.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Emmett, Lily and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle casually added.

But the wind had different plans for us, just as Carlisle had finished his sentence the wind blew softly, ruffling Bella's hair, blowing her scent towards the direction of our guests. I cursed myself for not being a stronger witch; a more powerful witch could have stopped the wind from blowing on Bella with the learned spell of element manipulation.

James whipped his head around. Of course he smelled that, I thought. Starring at Bella like she was the icing on the cake that they planned to have for desert with his nostrils flaring.

We all went rigid as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. In an instant Edward was in front of Bella, head to head with James with his teeth bared and with a feral snarl ripping rom his throat.

Bella was pushed back even more and was finally safely behind Esme. While the rest of my family and I matched Edward's defensive crouch in front of her.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither side relaxed their defense and aggressive poses. James trying to find a weak place in our line to get to his prize, but Edward matched his every move.

"She's with us." Carlisle told James firmly. It seemed that Laurent didn't quite catch Bella's scent, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

That didn't sit well with Edward, snarling even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James finally, yet slowly, straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes still stayed glued to Bella. Edward stayed as tense as a lion in front of her.

Laurent was the one to speak again out of the three of them, trying to use a soothing tone to defuse the tension that had befallen upon us yet again. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle replied, voice still cool, calm and collected.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flickering between Bella and my father. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

It seemed like he was telling James more than he was telling us. James glanced at him in disbelief and aggravation and exchanging another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes flickered between the two.

Carlisle studied Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme?" he called. They gathered forward completely blocking Bella from view. Alice intently next to Bella's side, while Emmett and I fell back slowly, Emmett's eyes never leaving James as we backed toward Bella and Alice.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

Edward had to pull her out of her trance. _She was no doubt too scared to move_. Alice, Emmett, and I were close behind them. We had to get her out so fast, I didn't listen or see if the other party and made their way towards our home. We moved as fast as humanly possible, when we made it to the woods, Edward scooped her up onto his back and rushed to the Jeep, with us on his tail.

Emmett strapped Bella into the Jeep in the back with him, while Alice was up front with Edward who was currently starting the engine. I was planning on running alongside the Jeep, but before Edward could start the Jeep, Emmett jumped down and picked me up and strapped me in to the seat next to Bella. He stood in front of us with his hands holding onto the crow-bar.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked Edward.

"Listen to me. James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession." He told Bella, trying to keep from yelling. "I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever."

"He's never gonna stop." He said and I could only imagine his face. But I didn't take my eyes away from the forest that was passing by; look out for James or Victoria, as were Alice and Emmett.

_Lily, what is going on? _I heard Jade ask me. _Why aren't you home with the others, there's one other here; someone new._

"What should we do?" Bella asked lost.

_It's okay Jade_. I tried to convince her, but in reality of it all I was trying to convince myself this. _I'm with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice. We'll be home shortly, but tell me who is there?_

"We have to kill him," Edward responded. "Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

_You were always a terrible liar. And you still are, my Lily_. Jade told me in a worried voice. _I'm not sure, I haven't ventured out of the room, I can just tell by the smell. _

"Where are we going?" Bella asked a second time.

_So I've been told_. I always knew I wasn't a good liar, as much as I practiced it just seemed impossible. _Can you try to venture out and see? If my memory serves me right I left my bedroom door open crack. I know how vulnerable you are in your small form, but if you can will you get me a look of who it is? _

"Away from Forks." Edward said simply. "We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

_As touched as I am for your concern for me, I'm no scaredy cat_. Jade told me. _I'll get you that look_.

"I have to go home, now!" Bella told him, "You have to take me home."

I waited for the image to come. One thing I was always thankful of, having Jade as a familiar. If we were apart she could show me where she was just by the connection we share. It's the same with all witches and wizards and their familiar. But I must make sure never to use it in public, since I've been told that one of my eyes or both will go red and the pupil will slant into a sliver like a cat; the same eyes that were Jades.

By the time I got done with the conversation with Jade and out of my thoughts we were in front of what I could only guess was Bella's house. It was a small white two-story house, parked in the front of the house was a sheriff cop car, the lights where all on, which meant her father was home. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I got our guards up, ready for James just in case he decided to jump us.

"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go."

Emmett reached over to Bella and helped her out of the harness, I waved my hand over the harness he had put on me when he set me in the seat. _He must have feared that I would fall out, or that I was as fragile as a human_. One by one the buckles came undone, and I was free before Emmett got the first buckle undone for Bella.

Pushing his hands out of the way I did the same for Bella, who gasped. She looked at me to shocked, her mouth opened and closed a few times, until finally she got two words out. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said to her in a cheerful voice to her while helping her out. "We'll take care of things here quickly."

"Alice, Lily, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command. And with that we soundlessly slithered into the darkness, disappearing from their view. As soon as we got into the forest, the imaged that I was waiting for finally appeared before my right eye. I was a bit blurry around the edges, just as it always was, but in the middle was clear as day. I saw Jade was on one of the steps on the staircase, in a small group near the living room was Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle. But Carlisle was talking to someone, it was Laurent. But what could they be talking about?


End file.
